Isaac Bubbles
Isaac James Bubbles 'is a former petty thief from his early youth turned vigilante. At the age of 18, Isaac was informed of the whereabouts of his father, Cobra Bubbles, by Person and other allies, and discovering his death, joined them to travel across time and space fully reformed fighting for good with his alter ego as a ninja-clad vigilante. Following his rescue of Cobra and the discovery of Bandit in 2015, Isaac later became unintentionally embroiled in an unstable alliance involving his father Cobra Bubbles, the animal Bandit and outlaws Vendra Kalanika, Esbjörn and Wulfric Elderkin, becoming a key member of the the Enforcers team a short while later to stop the destruction of Messier 81. Biography Early Life Fatherless childhood Isaac Bubbles was born on Thursday, 1 of September 1994 in Fairbanks, Alaska, to his unnamed mother, a human, and Cobra Bubbles, a Celestial. Isaac remained human instead of being a hybrid between the two. Isaac never knew his father, as Cobra left Earth after his son was conceived, claiming it to be for "his protection". Isaac grew up in Intuem, Empire Bay with his mother under poor conditions. His earliest childhood involved his abusive and neglective mother who became mentally unstable over the years following Cobra's leave (though any specific illness remains undiagnosed) and was often dominated by his fathers absence, of whom he could not take any inspiration from, especially due to his mothers damaging comments of him. Isaac found temporary escape when attending school and was notably talented in his work, though reportedly a troublemaker. In getting away from the burdens of home life, Isaac spent a majority of his time on the streets which slowly enabled him to learn an understanding of the criminal underworld as well as acquire basic skills in thievery and combat. Attained at an early age, this formed parts of a wide skill set which he would adapt in his later years. Mother's Suicide In 2003, at the age of 8, Isaac's mother's mental health continued to rapidly deteriorate, culminating in her suicide when she jumped off a nearby cliff to their home. Her body was washed out to sea and never found. As a result her death was unmarked, leaving a devastated Isaac to fend for himself alone. With the rest of his childhood, Isaac continued his academic studies where he exceeded in a number of subjects up until graduating secondary school. However, the sparseness of job opportunities, high amounts of poverty and low work wages in Empire Bay forced Isaac to resort to using his self-taught skills and fighting ability in defence from the crime-infested city to gain enough money for a living. In terms of potential illegal activity, Isaac was actively against any forms of drug, gang and violent-related crimes, distancing himself from them in several inevitable arrests. Occasionally, he worked various jobs to make ends meet before eventually getting fired from small mistakes. Becoming a Vigilante As he grew into a young adult, Isaac realised the corruption and ignorance of Empire Bay's government. Political activists gave Isaac surveys showing that Empire Bay was ranked the second country with the highest crime and poverty rates in the US alone, involving facts that were reinforced by his own experiences. Frustrated, he impulsively decided to create a suit modelled on the appearance of ninjas and utilised it to assume the role of a crime-fighting vigilante as an emotionally charged response to the governments negative attitude. Isaac maintained a strong ethical code of minimal violence, handing the criminals in rather than killing them. Finally able to dedicate himself to an alter ego to fight for justice throughout the years, Isaac trained various martial arts such as Karate and Taekwando to hone his skills. He continued as a vigilante for several years, thus adding more crucial elements to his future identity. Meeting the Person and the Wanderer An undetermined time in 2014, Isaac found himself approached by a group of unknown people. The group consisted of Person and Wanderer, allies of Cobra, who came to him with news of Cobra's death and whom explained the matter of his father to a confused Isaac. At first thinking it an elaborate joke, Isaac reluctantly accompanied the two to Desertia, where Cobra had been killed hours prior. Discovering his body, a mourning Isaac was comforted by an equally shocked Person. Wanderer insisted the boy return to Earth, "where he belongs." Person, however, suggested that he could accompany the two of them - an idea at first dismissed, and later accepted, by Wanderer. Isaac was ecstatic and yet stunned hearing the proposal and agreed to join them, quickly returning to Empire Bay to gather his small belongings and suit. Amidst his excitement at exploring a whole new realm, Isaac promised to return home as soon as he learnt whether it was possible to save his father and left off for space. Rescue of Cobra After a year, Isaac made his return to Earth in February holding the knowledge and ability to fulfil his unforgotten promise. Isaac made an arrangement with theoretical physicist Dr. Rogers to use his machine created from technology from a previous alien invasion capable of time teleportation. Unbeknownst to anyone, Isaac intended to use it to stop the Execution of Cobra from occurring, coming to Rogers' apartment just as the machine stabilised. When the teleportation begun, the room was unexpectedly flooded with soldiers, killing Rogers and destroying the machine. In the gunfire, Isaac successfully escaped to Desertia before the explosion, dispatched the surrounding agents moments before the execution took place as their leader teleported away at the last moment. Isaac did not immediately recognise the man he saved as his father, bringing him aboard a nearby ship he presumed belonged to the person he saved. Attempting to tend to his wounds and seeing him properly, Isaac realised it was Cobra who was equally unready for the confrontation. Cobra slowly identified Isaac from a memory of his birth, surprised they were there together alive and breathing as the two exchanged comments acknowledging each other. Isaac, inquiring why his father left, Cobra admitted he did not deserve forgiveness for the choice and rather than going into proper detail, explained his choice to have been for the safety of everyone involved. Isaac broke down into tears, embracing his father for the first time. Following their emotional reunion and catch-up, Cobra offered Isaac the chance to travel with him permanently to which he accepted wholeheartedly. Encountering Bandit Over the months, Isaac continued travelling with his father in several journeys and became an official citizen of the United Galactic Federation. He also spent much of this time learning his father's personal history, including information about the Celestials. Curious whether he was a half-Celestial hybrid, Cobra explained to Isaac that the circumstances of his birth meant his genes did not properly carry over and thus became a human. Isaac accepted the reveal, happily comfortable with his own humanity. In May, 2015, en route back to their ship, Isaac and Cobra responded to reports of a mysterious creature terrorising a local village on the planet Oranov. Upon finding the site deserted, Isaac kept vigilant, expecting it may attack. Rather than a monster, however, Isaac, having approached nearby rustling, noticed a tail rise from behind presumed to belong to a young raccoon. Wondering what a raccoon could be doing off Earth, the animal suddenly leapt at Isaac, missing him. The kit demanded the men to keep away, bewildering Isaac. Cobra asked for the creature's name and place of origin - it being seemingly anthropomorphic from its ability to speak and bipedalism. Admitting he was spooked by the village citizens, the animal explained they awoke without any memories or knowledge of their identity as the people fled from him. Though it confirmed the animals gender as male, scanning the creature was unsuccessful, being unrecognised in any database. It also found several discrepancies compared with a normal Procyon lotor, intriguing both Isaac and Cobra. Though having their suspicions, the two decided it would be most appropriate to adopt the kit, given the nickname 'Bandit' by Isaac, as they set back off into space. The Apocalypse Surviving in Alternate Earth When the newly revived warrior Doombringer was imbued with God-like powers of manipulation that allowed him to write a new universe some time in 2016, Isaac alongside Bandit were unwillingly trapped within his apocalyptic wasteland version of Earth, having been overrun by conflict amongst district gangs. The time passing between their survival and finding other allies is undetermined, though implied to have been several months. Uprising in Alternate New York Allying with the other survivors, Isaac helped draft plans for an uprising at the broken remains of New York City in a strategic bid for territorial control from Doombringers' control over the alternate Earth and chose to be part of the first frontliners. Bandit questioned whether he felt up to the task; Isaac irritably told him yes, lying to hide his fear. Hours after, Isaac and several others including Dan charged through New York's streets, bombarding key strongholds held in collapsed skyscrapers to successfully attract the opposition's attention. A large-scaled battle ensued with a majority of the strongholds destroyed before the allies became overwhelmed. Isaac, who was severely weak in holding his ground, was thus forced with the others to retreat both aerial and ground attacks, making the battle a failure. Making his way back through the labyrinth-like tunnels to find the network compromised, Isaac made a quick escape far out into the North with remaining resistance fighters. As they regrouped, the Nightmare, remembering the universe before Doombringer's rise, triggered their memory to such a degree that it sent them into a short stupor. Staging a Betrayal Once recovering, Isaac and the group were surprised to be informed of the death of Ria in a surprise attack by Ultimus. The news infuriated and saddened Isaac, who left the room to think clearly about his next course of action. In this time, he plotted to overthrow Doombringer by pledging his allegiance and gain his follower's trust in order to gain an upper advantage to the group later on, revealing his true intentions. Isaac deceived the group by attacking Bandit, who came to talk with him, and fled to the surface to be detained by nearby forces, transporting him to Doombringers' fortress at the Grand Castle. The caged Isaac swore fidelity to his cause in addition to revealing the location of the resistance base, immediately acquiring Doombringer's respect and securing his place as one of his lieutenants. Torture of Dan During his tenure as an undercover fighter, Yuwen's suspicions led to him challenging Isaac's loyalty, who denied being tied with the resistance group. Doubting him, Yuwen requested Isaac to accompany him for questioning a prisoner soon revealed to be Dan. Isaac forcefully watched the torture unfold and participated when asked, ignoring Dan's pleas to stop. An impressed Yuwen left with Isaac, having gained his trust. Coup of the Grand Castle When the gates of the Grand Castle were stormed, Isaac was instructed to remain behind in the Throne Room with Doombringer where its attackers were suspended above them. Ensuring that Doombringer was distracted with speaking to the captives, Isaac took the opportunity to stab him in the throat before quickly teleporting away with his severe wound. Releasing the group from the cages, he explained himself and provided enough information to split up and handle different areas of destroying the fortress. On his way he was confronted by a bitter Yuwen, revealing to have betrayed Doombringer and returned as leader of his cause, when the two duel. Isaac is almost killed before being narrowly saved by the Doctor, who accompanies Isaac to erupt the volcano the castle was built on. The group escaped on a dropship just as the ground collapsed behind them, piloting to the nearby moon where Doombringer's original ritual took place. Resetting the Universe Arriving at the moonbase, Isaac and the rest of the group witnessed Dan face off against Doombringer as he attempted to reconduct the ritual to restore control over the universe. Isaac helped to delay Doombringer with Dan as the others started the ritual, though they failed to hold him back for long. With a final push, the ritual passed with Dan as its host. Forced into an unforseen ultimatem in abolishing the alternate universe created by Doombringer, Dan sacrificed Bethany for Ria, effectively killing the warrior for good and reverting the majority of the battle's deaths. Despite this, a small error in the ritual resulted in Isaac losing his memory of the event, a mistake proving potentially fatal to himself and reality if forced to remember it. With a brief goodbye, Isaac departed the group with Cobra and Bandit, the former which, having heard details of the alternate Isaac's actions, agreed that for him not to remember is for the best. The Enforcers coming soon When The Sunshine Comes Investigating the Raves Over June 2016, Empire Bay experienced a nightly phenomena in which its citizens danced uncontrollably at the city's nightclubs, attracting the attention of, and prompting, a visiting Isaac to start an investigation concurring with that of Susan Englebert, then an officer of the Empire Bay Police Department having worked on the case since its inception. His suspicions lied firstly with alchemist and criminal kingpin in charge of Empire Bay's drug underworld, Mr. Sunshine, whom Isaac interrogated to gather information. Sunshine denied any major involvement despite confessing to be "gaining" from the situation, keeping his true intentions hidden. With very little leads, Isaac sought to trace its potential source by hiding at the local Peppermint Ibex club. However, he was attacked by unnaturally savage crowds, forcing him to flee the club and compromising his investigation. Isaac consulted Cobra to scan the city for any supernatural activity but came up with zero results, leaving him to inspect the case further. Meeting Susan Englebert Following the dead lead, Isaac realised the Empire Bay Police Department were involved in watching over the event and decided to look over their investigations from afar by listening into conversations via amplified radio frequency. To his surprise, Isaac was arrested by Susan Englebert on his first watch, having witnessed Isaac leave Peppermint Ibex the night before on the CCTV camera outside Mary's Bar. In custody, Susan, along with then-homicide detective Steven Roth, questioned Isaac on his connection to the case, the officers thankfully not noticing the link between him and his vigilante status. Isaac tried to reason with telling the truth, but the investigators did not believe him at the time and immediately put Isaac at odds with Susan, who placed him in a cell at the station for the night. Rather than wait it out, Isaac made a makeshift key out of a paperclip, allowing him to leave. Susan, having stayed working through the night, attempted to stop him but failed. Isaac apologised on his way escaping, remembering her as the lead investigator in the hopes he may convince her to provide assistance on the case. Fray in the Streets begrudginly Discovering the Sewer Plant Following their trail of clues, Isaac and Susan climbed down the drain hatch and traversed the confined and maze-like sewer system to reach an excavated cavern, which held a large toxin-releasing machine connected to various tubes of the Empire Bay's plumbing on a platform covering the pit below it. With his gathered men, Mr. Sunshine, confirming the duos deduction, added vials of the gas to the machine's slots, having boosted the amount and its influence to deadly extents. An alienated Susan fearfully panicked beside an almost equally resigned Isaac. Nonetheless somehow finding courage in the situation, Isaac grabbed her hand and promised to stop Sunshine's operation "together", encouraging them both to go forward and fight as they exchanged smiles and took separate vantage points to catch Sunshine out. Before completely activating the machine, Isaac launched towards Sunshine, ordering the men to attack in turn provoking Susan to join the action. Working in tangent, the duo dispatched the followers and turned to confront Sunshine, who pulled the lever and mocked them for being late. When Isaac furiously rushed toward him, the platform beneath them shot upwards through the ground, overlooking the chaotic streets. Susan helped Isaac up from hanging off the ledge, returning him his sword as a mutual sign to engage on their opponent. Defeat of Sunshine As Isaac and Susan convened on Mr. Sunshine, the criminal abruptly convulsed in front of them, having subjected himself to a concoction providing extra strength to his bone, skin and muscles. Horrified, Isaac fought to pierce Sunshine's layers with Susan, the latter of which lost balance on the platform and hung vicariously over the ground below. As Sunshine leapt to attack, Isaac stabbed him through the back, forcing them to stumble and fall. Sunshine plummeted, seemingly to his death, to the ground below as Susan grabbed Isaac before he fell to the same fate. As the platform fell, Isaac and Susan slid off before it came crashing down, crushing the gas machine into the pit and leaving a large crater in the street and the city's water supply network damaged beyond belief. Seeing Susan distracted with calling the EBPD, Isaac fled the scene, leaving her with the mess. Temporary Parting The night following Sunshine's defeat, Isaac watched proudly over the celebrating city with his past legacy continued when Susan, still owning the tracker, confronted him on the moon-lit rooftop of Droopy's Diner. It was revealed Isaac was fully aware of the tracker and counted on them meeting again before departing the Bay. Sharing a humorous conversation on the subject, Isaac proceeded to offer Susan a dance, Cornelius Brothers and Sister Rose's song 'Too Late to Turn Back Now' audible from the streets. Initially hesitant, Susan eventually relented before stopping the moment they almost kissed. Afraid of his growing feelings, Isaac departed silently into the night, leaving an equally confused Susan alone on the rooftop. Chronological Crash Landing on Tainos Along with his father Cobra, Isaac reluctantly set out on an arduous intergalactic search in the Hamadryade to find Bandit for several months, though it quickly became a hopeless and nigh impossible endeavour due to their lack of assistance as well as dangers they faced. In June, the despondent Isaac set off to search other planets with a highly pessimistic Cobra when the Hamadryade was suddenly hit by a golden wave of unidentified energy, which short circuited the ship and sent them forcibly crash-landing to the nearby exotic planet of Tainos. The Hamadryade was heavily damaged and near enough destroyed, though Isaac and his father escape the wreckage alive suffering moderate but non-fatal injuries. Leaving their equipment behind, Isaac followed his father's lead into the dense jungle where he eventually found the unusual ruins of an old civilisation. Traversing the abandoned structure, Isaac noticed depictions of small, oddly drawn creatures incised into the walls, jokingly passing it off as lacklustre art. Soon after Isaac and Cobra found the blocked exit as a strange beam of energy that had been reigning down on the planet blasted the debree away, and granted them passage through to the Taulian village. Arriving at the village Isaac and Cobra were immediately threatened by the native Taulians, who were on edge following Captain Herztahl's destructive invasion some time ago. However, the village chieftain, Eurox, spoke to and greeted the strangers with tight but sincere embraces, much to the complaint of Isaac. Taking this as a sign of peace, the Taulian villagers re-examined their prejudices and instead celebrated the arrival of Isaac and Cobra. Eurox invited them both to his tent with promises of food and being cleaned up. In exchange Isaac and Cobra were asked to explain their appearance on Tainos. Cobra complied and recounted recent events. End Game Fighting the Carne In August 2017, Isaac and Enforcer's Bandit and Vendra Kalanika were called to Japan, Earth over the arrival of a large pod only to discover it housed a Carne which attacked the city of Nagasaki. Isaac was initially startled by the large size of the creature, though quickly adjusted due to his interactions in space. The three members found the Carne's weakspot was its eye, Bandit helping boost Vendra up into its cornea while Isaac kept it distracted by directing its attention to his bike, allowing her to pierce its Iris and kill the creature. With the Carne fallen, the trio returned to the ship with news from Cobra, and Wulfric Elderkin of Yuwen's attack on planet Turo and the Galactic Council. On his request, Isaac, Bandit and Vendra flew to New Haven by following the tracker placed by Cobra on the stolen cruiser Yuwen and his men used to flee the Federation. Destroying the Krolosian portal Upon arriving in New Haven, Isaac drove with the two to locate other allies, such as the Doctor's group, and soon realised their big fight was to occur in New Haven. Bandit criticised the trope with fatigue. They witnessed the fight beginning between Yuwen and the Doctor, battling faceless minions away before those presumed dead from the Old Hailana cut their fight short with an attack, assisting the three outmatched Enforcers' members. When the group convened for the final plan of attack, Dan told about a Krolosian portal that was to be opened with a device created by Yuwen, warning them the consequences of such an action as being universe-ending. With the strategic minds of Bandit and combined, they plotted to steal the device by throwing it within the opened portal, Isaac lending his motorbike to Jordan to close the portal for good by going through the other end himself. Jordan's choice to sacrifice himself was met with aversion from Isaac and the group, though eventually they accepted the nobility of the act. Just as planned, Isaac, Dan, Doctor, Bandit, Vendra and engaged on Los, Puppet Master, Goldust and Raven as Jordan rode through the portal, effectively closing it and trapping him inside; ending any chance of a Krolosian threat. In the midst of this, Isaac witnessed Raven turn on Yuwen to protect the controlled Goldust from being killed, revealing his good intentions as the two brawled before Raven ultimately died by his spiked whip. Isaac and Red-Hood vs. Los Enraged by the groups failure to secure the Krolosians' a port to enter Earth, Los attacked Isaac with devastating punches as Isaac fought back alone with just his sword, making a valiant effort but failing to hold him back. Before Los could make the killing blow however, Red-Hood sprung at him, saving Isaac. Red-Hood, citing his desire to kill Isaac by his own hand being the reason behind his heroic action saving him, Isaac willingly partnered to fight alongside him against their common enemy, a challenge Los accepted mirthfully, knowing his powers far outweighed their own. This was proven true when, realising the futility of the situation, Red-Hood alerted Isaac to leave before crushing Los underneath a collapsed building with a dozen grenades, himself landing in an alley bin below. Thankful for Red-Hoods selfish yet virtuous actions, Isaac reluctantly but respectfully returned to the main fight, hoping Red-Hood survived the ordeal. The Doctor's sacrifice As Isaac helped gain an upper-hand, Yuwen, turning to desperation, murdered Al and of the Old Hailana crew, thus initiating a battle with Doctor that ultimately resulted in his death. Dan, haven awoken from his own 'death', avenged his father-figure by tapping into his full powers, obliterating Yuwen for good. Though the battle was won, Isaac was shocked watching Dan tearfully carry the bodies of both Doctor and Yuwen, sharing a quiet mourning with the others inside the TARDIS; one of many devastating losses for the still fairly young Isaac. Ria and Dan asked to have moments alone in the console room, to which he willingly agreed to leave after paying his respects and unable to bare it. Isaac made a short farewell before leaving with Bandit and Vendra to the Hamadryade. Once there, Isaac left the main room to grieve alone. Days later, Isaac along with Bandit and Cobra received letters for each of them. In his letter, Doctor wished for Isaac to grow beyond the mistakes of the older people in his life and continue being himself. Touched by his care and support, Isaac tucked the letter safely away for his personal keeping. Double-Edged Sword Return to New Haven Two months after the events of End Game, Isaac returned to New Heaven on Cobra's request to look into the ongoing rise in terrorism and unrest across Earth. Starting with a case behind illegal weapon operations occurring within the city, Isaac amalgamated the evidence over a period of two days in a rented apartment. One night, Isaac disrupted a meet-up of gangsters at a crack house on Honor Lane of the Erimount district, where a deal for weapons provided by an unknown distributor had been established with local dealer Deplatt knocking the men unconscious for the New Haven Police Department to take into custody. Isaac also attempted to catch the dealer himself, though unfortunately fled the confrontation and crashed into a nearby tree, instantly killing him. A dark figure left the scene immediately upon seeing Isaac just as police sirens closed on the location, forcing him to also retreat on his new FZ 400 Fazer motorcycle. Breaking into the NHPD The following night, Isaac noticed that missing pieces of evidence lie with the NHPD in order to connect the vague dots between them, thus dressed back into his suit to break into the evidence room downtown. Scaling buildings in a thunderstorm to reach a suitable height to enter the NHPD, Isaac reflected on the memory of a partner he once worked with back in Empire Bay with particular fondness, the impact the Doctor's death had on him being a father-like figure as well as the turmoil he experienced saving Cobra. Recovering from the memory, Isaac, feeling strange anticipation, ziplined through an open window and made his way through to the lockup, creating mess unknowingly overheard by Susan due to being scheduled to patrol the station that night. Before Isaac could make off with the evidence however, Susan sounded the alarm, chasing him into a corner of an office. Demanded to remove his mask, Isaac complied with her orders and revealed his face, making the two clearly remember and identify each other after their time apart. The instant she was distracted, Isaac backflipped out the window and ran back to the apartment armed with a new lead on the operations movement in Nevada and revived, albeit mixed, feelings towards Susan, a matter he intended to attend to later. Reuniting with Susan In the morning, Isaac laid in bed listening to Barbara Lewis' 'Hello Stranger' on the radio in addition to questioning the reappearance of Susan and her influence on him, especially in regards to strange feelings for. Hearing several knocks, Isaac was called to the door, initially believing it to be the landlord Mr. Simmons asking for rent but found Susan instead who entered holding a search warrant. Despite seeming bitter, Susan was actually glad to see Isaac again, a feeling he shared and apologised for. Susan pressed on the matter of Isaac's break-in, the latter fearing arrest. However, she assured Isaac it would not happen if he handed any of his findings when discovering they were working on the same case, a coincidence noted by Isaac. Knowing the responsibility would switch, Isaac stepped aside for Susan to take the evidence, quickly catching her pained eyes in the process. By passing comment, Susan informed Isaac that simply asking her would have allowed easy access to the evidence vault, prompting him to ask how Susan located him to which she explained her position as an officer of the law grants the ability to attain any detail on the system. Finishing the notes, Susan warned Isaac not to get involved for his own safety which he rather surprisingly accepted with little thought to his moral code. Isaac, asked whether he would be around longer, said his duty in New Haven was done for the time, clearly disappointing Susan. Exchanging small banter and an awkward farewell, Isaac, bags packed to leave the next morning, became frustrated by his constant awkwardness and conflicting feelings toward Susan and drifted asleep in an attempt to divert his mind only to perpetuate it. Leaving for Nevada At 8:30 in the night, 7 hours after Susan's visit, Isaac was startled awake by a breeze near a previously closed window of his apartment. Investigating the strange occurrence, a gun was accidentally placed to Isaac's groin by Susan under the suspicion he might have played a role in the attack on the police department. Informed of the gun's dangerous position, Susan apologised for the mistake as Isaac faced the wall, allowing her to continue performing the search procedure. Afterwards, Susan turned on a lamp to reveal a new gold-tinted badge on her vest, having been promoted to a member of the newly established black-ops Anti-Terrorist Task Force hours prior. Isaac asked about the badge but was ignored, turning the focus onto a proposition to rejoin the case, an offer he swiftly rejected. Imploring the relatively confused Isaac to hear herself out, Susan recounted the details of her promotion, the ATTF and the upcoming mission. Despite Susan pointing out the proposal was exactly what Isaac wanted, his continued refusal forced her to resort to threatening him with arrest on the grounds of several felonies such as tax evasion. Admitting defeat, Isaac agreed to partner with her once more, packing his ninja suit and following Susan out to the department with the duo playfully ribbing one another like before. Spending the last hours of the night under the ATTF's jurisdiction, Isaac and Susan set off in a helicopter alongside Susan and two ATTF members, Mitchell and Mark, the former requesting their pilot play 'Street Fightin' Man' by the Rolling Stones. During the flight, Isaac found it was the first time Susan had ever left New Heaven. Rendezvous at Barstow Landing at the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department, Isaac handed Susan a mobile tracker to keep if they became seperated. Gearing into his suit, Susan disclosed her scepticism regarding the easiness of the situation with Isaac, unaware he felt a similar premonition. They drove through Las Vegas, passing the Valley of Fire into Goodsprings toward Interstate 15 in Nevada, where a blockade was formed and lost contact. Reaching the destination, Isaac was disturbed finding the entire barricade decimated and its officers killed, inducing the arriving ATTF to clean the mess as Isaac contested with guilt from refusing to help sooner. Susan, also mortified and equally guilty, confidently relayed the plan of Adrian Kriegel, the Task Force's leader, to divide the groups, for Isaac in spite of doubting that attacking the enemy who caused the destruction head-on will likely lead to their death. Being the only option left, Isaac begrudgingly continued accompanying her through Barstow. Reaching night midway down the intersection, the three ATTF vehicles on the Barstow Freeway route observed tire-tracks heading into an open area of the Mojave National Reserve and sought to confront the attackers early. Deciding to rest, the team parked their vehicles for the night to sleep. Given the long journey, Isaac's troubled mind built to breaking point, kicking sand and throwing his sword to the ground for it only to bounce back and hit him in the eye, vexing him further. Wishing to comfort him, Susan exited the vehicle and attempted to calm the angered Isaac when, hurt by claims that she could never understand him by having a perfect life, tearfully spilled that her family were dead. Speechless, Isaac helped ease the tension by apologising for his ignorance. Susan composed herself and accepted it, probing Isaac once again for others when her persistence lead to a conversation involving Isaac trying to illustrate feeling unloved by his father, his moral codes in addition to Susan's own past troubles. To alleviate the pain in losing her entire family, Isaac told Susan about the concept of the afterlife passed down to him by Cobra from Celestial beliefs, creating an extra bond between the compassionate duo. Abruptly being kissed on the cheek by Susan, Isaac, touched by the gesture, eventually fell into "one of the best sleeps of my (his) life." Mojave Desert Ambush Isaac awoke early the next morning in greater spirits to practise with his swords before Susan and the others awoke. Playfully challenging her to a clash of swords, Isaac overpowered her to the floor, making them laugh. Helping Susan up, she explained that she hadn't fenced for years following the disappearance of her sister, Adria Englebert, who initially taught her. Plans to move on were unexpectedly cut shortly by a bike darting toward them from the horizon, carrying a cloaked figure with steel-plate armour. The bike having almost rammed into them, Ulysses pulled a gun on the group, killing Barton and Merlani. An angered Keawe tackled Ulysses to the ground, shooting and killing him. Sensing an ambush, Isaac grabbed Susan and retreated to their vehicle, watching the scene unfold in safety as the armoured figure, with its glowing red mask, kept a perpetual gaze on Susan. Huddleston, Patterson and Uris shot hopelessly at the armoured figure before being caught in an explosion of the cruiser behind them, killing Patterson, Huddleston and crippling Uris. Keawe also made a failed attempt to stop the figure, killed by three shurikens. The swordsman mercilessly finished off the crawling Uris, slitting his throat with two Chinese hook swords. With Susan almost glued to watching events unfold, Isaac pushed her to start the car to escape and attempted to crash into the figure. Instead they flew over the roof and thrust their sword into the car, attempting to kill the two just as Susan slammed the breaks to throw them off. Out of nowhere jeeps carrying soldiers in militia-esque uniforms with an unknown insignia engraved upon them, and a Humvee armed with a turret, arrived as backup, killing the remaining Anti-Terrorist Task Force members. The swordsman mounted their bike and gave them a signal to wait. Surprise turning to determination, Isaac prepared to fight back while Susan accelerated forward as the swordsman signalled their back-up to follow. A brutal and bloody chase ensued between Isaac, Susan and the army in the Mojave Desert National Reserve: Isaac suffered major injuries, including a stab to his right shoulder-blade, several bullet wounds and immense blunt force trauma. The chase ended abruptly when Susan, mishearing Isaac's warning, jumped a forming gap in the Providence Mountains, which had been blown open by a stray explosion, right before the gap became too wide. Their battered car rolled down onto Interstate 40. Narrowly escaping with the swordsman still in hot pursuit, Isaac took the wheel of the car while Susan tried applying a tourniquet using rolls from the glove compartment around her right wrist, where her hand had been split open. The two were given an ultimatum at a sign on U.S Route 95: risk their lives and turn left to Barstow to warn the rest of the Task Force, or continue forward down the Veterans Memorial Highway through Searchlight and onward to Las Vegas to call for help. Helping Susan properly tie the tourniquet, Isaac gave her the choice to decide for them. Ignoring this, Susan, searched for her missing badge. Isaac suggested it to have been lost in the conflict, saddening her deeply. Isaac listened as Susan, tuning into the Task Force's radio, spoke with a distraught Adrian Kriegel overwhelmed by gunfire and warning the two not to return; the operation had been taken. Radio silence and static, the Task-Force was gone. Agreeing to continue to Las Vegas, Isaac uncomfortably moved seats with Susan who drove on in silence and pain. Nevada Border Pursuit Passing the Nevada border by 4:50, Isaac spent the journey to Searchlight contemplating the coincidental nature of the past few days. The two considered whether it was safe enough to travel, and after much deliberated, Isaac agreed it to be worth the risk. Following this, Susan asked about Isaac's motivation following a complimentary discussion between them. Isaac reluctantly explained that his father, Cobra, is a Celestial whereas he was human. Aware she would be mystified by the information, Isaac tried to waft the topic away, instead relaying his poignant experiences of the vast universe which touched Susan, who promised she had "a lot of questions" for "another day, though." Seventeen minutes later, Isaac and Susan arrived in Searchlight and stopped at the Rebel Oil general store for diesel, bringing his sword for safety. As Isaac paid the nervous clerk, he and Susan were ambushed by two men in the store, the clerk being killed in the crossfire as Isaac pushed her out of harms way. Grabbing the surviving attacker, Isaac, threatening them to talk, demanded he tell them about their employer when Susan took over from him properly, allowing him to cool down. Describing it as "humanity's saviours", the attacker revealed that he works for an organisation called "The Iron Dynasty" before biting down on a cyanide mollar in his tooth, killing himself. Fleeing the store, Isaac found himself and Susan under attack from afar, forcing the two to retreat back onto the main road. As the two discussed the possible modus operandi of the so-called "Irony Dynasty" as well as its leader, they both agreed upon the culprit behind the mask being Mr. Sunshine, his body reportedly unseen following his death. Awkwardly, Isaac felt Susan touch his hand on impulse. On their way to Las Vegas, Susan unexpectedly asked to tell Isaac about the death of her parents and its affect on her and her sister, Adria, revealing the reason behind why she left. Hiding at the Monte Carlo Quickly stopping at a car dealer in Boulder City for Isaac to purchase a new car, the Ford F-350 SD King Ranch, Isaac placed the past tracker within the radio, reaching Henderson city by night (specifically 17:50). Passing McCarran International Airport and down South Las Vegas Boulevard Isaac cruised around the strip, viewing several hotels, casinos and restaurants such as the Hard Rock Cafe and Mandalay Bay to Frank Sinatra's 'Luck Be a Lady' before deciding alongside Susan to buy a room at the Monte Carlo Resort and Casino. Parking the car, Isaac was scoffed at by Susan for not having owned a proper license. Purchasing Room 135 with 2 separate beds on the seventh floor facing the strip for them with leftover funds, Isaac, bringing out his case of clothe, undressed to clean up his wounds in the shower, though Susan beat him to it, leaving him to contemplate his relationship with her as well as the hopelessness of the situation. Noticing two five dollar bills from the dealership, Isaac hid it away underneath his packed clothes as she exited the shower, hoping to gamble it off and potentially gift Susan. Cleaning and dressing himself, Susan, having slipped a spare firearms into a cupboard for him, relayed information about her call with Dexter. Isaac proposed for the two to investigate the casino floor in case of potential threats. With Susan agreeing, Isaac departed the room and onto the floor, responsibly playing a few games. Approaching a Texas Hold 'Em Up, Isaac bet on his last bit of money, winning from sheer luck. His cheering overheard by an angered Susan, Isaac, confronted on seeming lacking in seriousness and being irresponsible, told his honest intentions, prompting her to take him up onto the hotel rooftop where he dance with her to 'Natural High' by Bloodstone. Almost kissing as rain begun to fall, Isaac again stopped himself and returned to their room, thanking her for "taking me (him) to the sky" and going to sleep. Skirmish in Las Vegas At around midnight, Isaac was awoken by Susan who informed him of a smoke bomb being thrown and releasing into their dark hotel room, indicating that they had been found by the Dynasty. Startled by this, Isaac dressed back into his uniform to prepare for their escape before conjuring a plan to wait for their arrival and ambush them. When the soldiers arrived and rammed down the door, Isaac hid just above the door to take down two of the men in the smoke, triggering the room to be shot up. Susan unloaded her pistol clip on them, signalling him to drop down and knock out the remaining men whilst shooting the fire extinguisher. Isaac made his way down the corridor with Susan as forces from the elevator and the South stairwell forced them to take the North spiral stairwell. Fearfully admitting they were past the point of return, Susan grabbed hold of Isaac's hand, signalling their union. Making their way past the flights of soldiers to the bottom floor with difficulty, Isaac made onto the burning Casino floor overrun by fire and soldiers, fighting some with his sword. In a sudden warning by Susan, Isaac grabbed hold of his nearest attacker and threw himself over as a grenade explodes. Fortunately unharmed for the most part, Isaac attempted to locate a way out before the two of them, unaware to the remaining fighter, leapt through the flames covering the entrance when a grenade discharged from a launcher, blasting them both outside. Cut, bruised and injured by the force of the explosion and their subsequent brutal roll on the pavement, Isaac and Susan found themselves in the midst of a thunderstorm. Rushing to retrieve the car at the car park, Isaac was horrified and shocked along with Susan to see the sky filled with smoke, indicating that Las Vegas was reduced to a warring ground between the Iron Dynasty and the Las Vegas Police Department. Furious, Isaac came to a mutual decision with Susan and drove down to the strip to fight against them in the blockade set up next to the Aria resort. While dispatching many of the armed men, an armoured vehicle crashed through the blockade. From the smoke emerged the swordsman, who challenged both Isaac and Susan, commanding him to take out his swords. Focusing on the figure, Isaac shared one of his spare swords with Susan as they took readying stances. A brutal battle ensued between the three of them, and surviving near-death odds, Isaac co-ordinated his attacks with Susan, enabling them to overpower the swordsman, crack their armour and break their mask in half. Shedding their helmet, the swordsman was revealed to be Adria, surprising Isaac. Helplessly watching Susan cry in a stunned state, he attempted to take her and escape but Adria launched a grenade in their direction. In a moment of impulse Isaac threw Susan over the car to protect her and take the explosion, knocking him out cold. Showdown at Nevada Test Site Waking from his blackout, Isaac found himself deep within the missile silo at the Nevada Test Site, his left arm broken by the explosion. In fear and panic he battled with his conflicted mind, who asserted that Susan never truly cared about him and he would be abandoned. However, having matured over the course of the 2 days, he fought back against the voice and rejected his demons, defiantly shouting "no!" defiantly. Isaac heard a chuckle and found Adria watching him from the shadows by the railings, who mockingly greeted him. Responding with contempt, Isaac asked whether Adria was proud of her actions in an attempt to trigger her, but who coolly rejected the matter of pride as them being mere obstacles. Isaac listened as Adria stated her beliefs and desire for revenge, and occasionally questioning her to understand more of her motivation as well as try keep her distracted. In addition, Isaac was told the truth of the complex events throughout the past year: seeking (seemingly unjustified) revenge on Susan, Adria hired Mr. Sunshine to utilise his alchemist skills to lure her out to her death, though it lead to his defeat at his and Susan's hands; indicating she would have to work alone. Suddenly Adria turned her sword on Isaac as she recounted her thoughts of Susan's odd survival and her discovery of him as her partner. Isaac considered just how insignificant he was in the grand scheme of events before Adria turned her mind to him as Susan's weakness, saying that she would exploit it. However, Isaac yelled that she was wrong and asked her why, considering her supposed hatred for life, she kept him alive, startling her for a moment. Despite this, Adria remained definitive in her beliefs and Isaac's imploring fall on deaf ears. In emotional and tenacity, Isaac mistakenly tells her that the fight is not over and that, with his rouse, he believes Susan is indeed alive, provoking a terrified Adria to grab him by the throat and threaten him. Truly considering this new discovery however, Isaac was horrified to learn Adria would use this to her advantage to finish Susan off once and for all. Dropped back down to the floor, the crippled and unarmed Isaac watched hopelessly as Adria strode away to prepare for Susan's arrival, leaving him to solidify his love for her, come to terms with himself a little and hope she would come to prove the doubts of his mind wrong. Hours later as Isaac's condition worsened, he noticed and called out to Susan attempting to carry him in his stupor, trying to warn her of Adria. Isaac's warning was too late, leading Susan to come face to face with Adria, who challenges her to a last battle as she initiates the sequence for the nuclear missile. Despite trying to stop Susan from agreeing to the obvious trap, her firmness overrides his tearful pleas and Isaac watches the sisters brutal fight. Seeing that Susan was losing, Isaac took his last strength in the moment to fire a nearby dead guard's gun at Adria's chestplate before collapsing and going unconscious once more. Leaving Earth Approximately eighteen hours after the fight, Isaac awoke in the local hospital, his hand closed around Susan's. As Dexter sat down to talk to the two of them and answer their questions, Isaac was informed they had both survived their near-death situation and that the incident escalated to a federal level, much to their dismay and groaning. In addition Dexter also told them Adria and the rest of the Iron Dynasty they had been rounded up and arrested in order to ease the duo's persistent alertness. Isaac turned his gaze towards an equally silent Susan whilst Dexter slipped quietly out of the room, acknowledging they wanted to be alone, wishing to hold onto her hand forever. Over the next two weeks, Isaac attended several of the trials at the New Haven Supreme Court concerning the Iron Dynasty, and in the midst of the media frenzy over the events was unable to spend more time with Susan. On impulse he visited the New Haven cemetery to find Susan visiting her parents grave for the first time in years, finally paying her respects. Smiling to one another Isaac hugged Susan as he walked up, remarking it was nice to see one another. Wishing not to disturb her, Isaac nervously made to leave before being stopped by Susan, who claimed that his company was certainly welcome. Both attempting to making their feelings known, Isaac and Susan both tried speaking at the same time, making them chuckle. When Susan thanked him for his help in their journey, Isaac cleared his throat and confidently begun to express how she helped to improve and change him. Before explicitly announcing his love however, Susan kissed Isaac on the mouth, generating immense yet silent happiness and joy. Although Susan told him that she reciprocated his feelings (having also gone through her own personal and emotional journey) Isaac was crestfallen by her rejection of a relationship as just a friendship, with Susan understanding the harsh reality of the opposite worlds and emotional and psychological mindsets as being dangerous. Despite later realising these as being justified reasons, a teary Isaac fled on his bike, leaving Susan at the graveyard. As originally scheduled Isaac returned to the Hamadryade the following evening wanting to be alone where he remained in his room for some hours to vent his emotions. Personality For his rough and troubled unbringing, Isaac Bubbles is beyond all expectation somehow strongly moral, shrewd, caring but nevertheless young, individual. Though not quite as mature as characters such as Bandit - instead opting for a more laid-back, casual approach that is often sympathetic and relatable - Isaac still manages to understand the tone required for certain situations, and is capable of switching his mood to suit the circumstance whilst retaining his own innate vigorous energy. Relentlessly in pursuit of the truth and ethical justice above all else, Isaac, although he possesses no discernible powers, is still audacious, bold and consequently intrepid; caring less for himself and more for others around him. Despite this, Isaac does not consciously seek out to be seen as heroic in any capacity, although he may give into his ego and accept such a view, only on the ground if it does not harm anyone in the process. One of Isaac's most distinctive traits is his age and youth. Though still very much an adult, Isaac remains a juvenile to a degree, often attempting to skirt responsibilities, acts impulsively at times, regularly apologises for his dangerous naivety and usually contends with confused, overexaggerated emotions. In this regard he is also rather vulnerable, uncontrollable, dissident (especially to authority figures such as Susan when he first met her) and immature at times; quick to worry or argue about trivial matters. He's very much prone to his emotions overwhelming him to the point of becoming gulibble or having toxic expectations, and unclearly expresses himself usually within outbursts, contemplating via fixations typically on dreams, objects, words, as well as entering temporary states of impassiveness. On the other side of this however, Isaac's youth regularly provides a sense of hope, humanity and spirit, giving way for his commendable compassion and love for other people and life in the face of the worst moments imaginable. He is at the very least honest with his emotions, deciding to wear much of his heart on his sleeve, and displays genuine concern and admiration for others. His willingness and cordial nature are also inspiring, adding credence to his morals and approaches, though they too inevitably show cracks from time to time. Nevertheless Isaac is firmly secure in his ethics and belief, and it is usually out of his control when they become erroneous. Isaac is primarily driven by the inner goodness that exists in people and the world, since he recognises the lack of any true, clear seperation between the categories of 'good' and 'bad'. In fact, Isaac often advocates a balance between the two areas due to believing they are not mutually exclusive terms. He is insistent on trying to reform individuals to an almost precarious degree and, in defying others, unyielding and rebellious to achieve the goal he feels is right. He is also highly driven by that of family and friends, playing into some of his biggest weaknesses and personal conflicts; so much so that it is, arguably, of most importance to him. This is perhaps best supported by his extreme loneliness and partial (albeit unvoiced) feelings of abandonment as shaped by his experiences, having been forced to live on the streets and learn its ways following his mothers suicide. The strained relationship with his father, Cobra Bubbles, also accentuates this. As a result, he is quick to judge others (albeit not to completely disapprove of them) and is often emotionally imbalanced, leading him to act ignorantly and insensitively. Unlike similar young characters however, Isaac does not vy for any degree of approval from anyone, especially Cobra, as he believes that he is not defined by anyone else but himself, and therefore he is the only people who truly holds accountability for themselves, their actions and presentations. Nevertheless he is still fiercely loyal and compassionate for those he cares for, adding to his prominent idealism. In the end of most conflict Isaac comes to accept his own mistakes, prejudices and flaws, responsibly taking the blame without feeling shame. As he comes to understand himself and others around him further, Isaac naturally grows and develops, occassionally showing (or illustrating) great foresight and rationality that is relevant and timeless. His desire to learn and capability for self-betterment is a constant and well-admired variable, and is prepared to risk his own life to fight and keep innocents safe whilst simultaneously maintaining his identity and integrity in doing so. Isaac has been regarded for his polite conduct and generally tender qualities. Though his approach to the law is questionable (due in part to his street-wise instincts remaining) and can display violent tendencies, Isaac is one of the lesser intense members of the Enforcers. He has demonstrated his desire to push through weaknesses and others who turn a blind eye on numerous occasions, and will defiantly sit his position and directly challenge others in order to find the truth, even if it means defying those closest to him. Relationships Family *Mother † *Ariette Bubbles - Sister † Allies *Enforcers - Former Enemies turned Teammates and Friends **Cobra Bubbles - Father and Leader **Bandit - Best friend **Vendra Kalanika **Esbjörn **Wulfric Elderkin *Cosmic Sea **Tritanzanian ***The Person ***Orlando the Orc ***Tim the Dwarf *Dragon's Nebula **Istarian ***The Thinker ***Myria (Mary) **Imwedix ***Stacy *Time Lords **The Doctor *Extra-Terrestrial Defence (Organisation) **Natalie Ashworth **Edan Jaro † **Sierra Jaro † *Anti-Terrorist Task Force (Defunct) **Adrian Kriegel - Team leader † **Mitchell Holton † **Gregory Patterson † **Mark Harris † **Kalil Keawe † **Julia Collins † **Ryu Rokuro † **Fink Barton † **Alyssa Hudson † **Gaston Chung † **Sharon Merlani † **Igor Karsh † **Randall Dover † **Colby Huddleston † **Tom Uris † *New Haven Police Department **Susan Englebert - Close friend and love interest **Dexter *Dan *Ria *Dane Enemies *The Mordant Brethren **Captain Herztahl *Iron Dynasty **Adria Englebert **Ulysses Cesare - Former Ally turned Enemy † *Mr. Sunshine † *Puppetmaster † *Red-Hood *Los Abilities & Skills Having not inherited any Celestial powers, Isaac Bubbles raised himself to be a strong and self-sufficient fighter, becoming particularly skilled in close-combat and swordplay. In his rough youth, Isaac relied on unique skills and tricks he learnt from the streets in order to escape situations, the majority of which he taught himself from mere observation and that he continues implementing into his fighting style. While Isaac further developed his skills in the vigilante years, it was not until much later that he was taught to better hone them by people such as the Person and his father, Cobra Bubbles. Under their varied and seasoned tutelage, Isaac learnt more advanced abilities once unachieveable to him, earning a reputable name and a worthy position within the Enforcers. Abilities *'''Sword Mastery: His main and most notable weapon of choice, Isaac trained extensively in the use of swords over his initial vigilante years, taking several classes and personal time to practise and master the art. He has been shown to be highly skilled to the degree that he fought against opponents far stronger than himself that he held his own ground against Los' and won a duel against Adria (albeit, the latter accompanied by Susan Englebert.) *'Expert Combatant': Isaac is an expert in close quarter combat, able to hold against some of the strongest mercenaries throughout the universe. He uses his swords to incapacitate enemies, usually in the lower body area. *'Expert Martial Artist': From an early age, Isaac became skilled in the field of martial arts, having mastered arts such as karate, judo, savate, boxing and other multiple types of kung-fu. Isaac has easily taken down enemies without breaking a sweat or using any equipment. *'Expert Acrobat': Isaac has used his knowledge of gymnastics and acrobatics into his own unique fighting style. *'Skilled Marksman': Though rather weak with firearms, Isaac nonetheless has used advanced weaponry such as Plasma Cannons in addition to simple Earth weaponry such as a Benelli Nova Tactical Shotgun, Heckler & Koch MP5 and Beretta 92 during the Skirmish in Las Vegas with varying degrees of skill. *'Ambidexterity': After years of practise, Isaac can wield weapons with either his left or right arm, sometimes using both at the same time. Skills Equipment Weapons *'Katanas': These katanas are light to the touch though are excellent at destroying people and items in a quick swing, allowing the wielder a successful combo of slashes in a matter of seconds. Items *'Ninja Uniform': The uniform gives Isaac a much more flexible and agile body as well as fastening his reflexes, helping to protect Isaac from any dangers he may face by additionally enhancing his strength and durability. *'Ninja Mask': The mask primarily helps Isaac to adapt to harsh environments with ease, possessing the same material and properties of the rest of his suit. Vehicles *'FZ 400 Fazer': Isaac's personal motorcycle, coated in black paint. With the help of Wulfric Elderkin's engineering it is capable of speeds up to 140mph, allowing Isaac to faster reach trouble or escape from it. Trivia *If you take the first letter from each of the 3 bubbles first names, Cobra, Isaac and Ariette, it will spell out C.I.A. This is in reference to the character Cobra Bubbles, who was originally a C.I.A agent and an inspiration for the one seen today. *Originally, Isaac was disfigured in an incident between the time of rescue of Cobra and meeting Bandit as a way to distinguish Isaac amongst the characters. However, this was eventually changed and he is no longer deformed, though he still uses the ninja suit. *The Binding of Isaac is not an inspiration for Isaac's name as he's never played the game before, but they seem to share some interesting parallels. *His favourite film is 'The Pursuit of Happyness'. *Isaac relishes vanilla ice-cream with a topping of multi-coloured sprinkles and bubble-gum sauce. This is often accompanied by a flake although it is usually Bandit who eats it, much to Isaac's humorous chagrin. *Isaac shares the same date of birth (1 September) as the character's creator. *The name Isaac or Isaak, transliterated from Hebrew as Itzhak or Yitzhak, or Yitzchok, was one of the three patriarchs in the Hebrew Bible, whose story is told in the book of Genesis. **Isaac is also a given name derived from Judaism and a given name among Jewish, Christian, and Muslim societies, generally in reference to the above. "Isaac" is loosely translated as "laughing", "laughter" or "He laughs". **"Ike" and "Ise" are also short forms of the name Isaac, as listed in his aliases.